Let's Make This Work
by Mutant of Time
Summary: Dave has had enough of trying to come out to John and John being oblivious, so he decides it's time to tell John right out how he feels. "I love you, John." Rated T because kissing gives you cooties xD DaveXJohn fluffy one-shot.


**So guys I'm here with another Homestuck one-shot! :D This was inspired by a little conversation that I heard between two people in my Study Hall when they were talking about the definition of a BFF. As soon as I heard it, I knew I had to make a little story out of it. Well, anyways, short one-shot is short, but I have 2 multi chapter fanfics in progress, so cut me some slack. Especially since I've already put out a one-shot this month. Anyways, writing is fun and good :D Enjoy the story~! :D**

* * *

I had spent far too much time trying to make moves on John. Back when we were playing Sburb, I was discreet about it. John was always claiming he wasn't a homosexual, so I didn't want to stress him out. But as time went on and I got impatient, it was time to up my moves. Now, it was to the point where I was going to have to say it all outright.

"I love you, John."

John stared at me, his mouth forming a slight 'o' of surprise. Then his face morphed into his goofy Egderp grin, and he laughed.

"Love you too, Dave! We are BFFs after all!" he said, tilting his head slightly, his grin never faltering.

I was so glad I had mastered my poker face. I closed my eyes in frustration behind my shades though, and as I opened them again, I opened my mouth to elaborate.

"We aren't BFFs, John," I told him. John swatted his hand at me in the air.

"Don't be silly, Dave! Of course we are!"

"No, we're not," I told him. "We were never supposed to last in a friendship."

"But...isn't that what BFF stands for? Best friends...forever? You made a promise, Dave," John said, his grin finally fading, and being replaced with something in between crestfallen and confused.

I let his words sink in. I had promised. It had been right after we finished playing Sburb.

_"Dave, I know we've been through a lot together, especially in this game. But I want to let you know that nothing can come between us! We are BFFs, Dave!" John said cheerfully to me. I looked at him, feeling my heart pound in my chest, and in that moment, I knew things would be okay. If I could keep my crush under control, maybe we could be best friends forever._

_"Of course," I replied easily. "Best friends forever."_

_"Promise?" John asked me, eyes full of hope._

_"Promise," I confirmed._

So I had promised, but I hadn't been able to keep my crush under control. It had only developed more and more, and it got to the point where I started wanting to avoid John so I wouldn't have to feel my heart break over and over when I saw him, even more so every time he said he wasn't a homosexual to someone who had 'made a move' on him. These moves often included people inviting him over to their houses, and John always felt they needed a reminder that he wasn't a homosexual. It made me roll my eyes every time, but I suppose that was so I wouldn't feel as much pain.

I simply stared at him, letting a silence pass between us before finally figuring out what I was going to say.

"So I did promise, but that was quite awhile ago, John. Sometimes, people change."

Now full on hurt was displayed upon John's face. That was only there for a second before being replaced with defensive anger.

"So you don't want to be friends? After all we've been through, you're ending it now? Why?" he asked.

"John, it's hard to explain...," I trailed off, still trying for words in my head.

"Well, explain to the best of your 'ironic' abilities, Dave, because normal people don't do this!"

"And you're assuming I'm normal?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Don't be an asshole, Dave," John replied.

"John, think. Just think for a second. Think of everything we've done together. Everything I've said. Just think," I told John. He actually listened, and a few minutes passed.

Suddenly, John's eyes widened.

"Dave...?" he asked gingerly.

"Yeah?"

"You...you really mean what you said..."

"About what?" I asked, playing stupid to let him get the full effect of what was going to be his own answer.

"Y-you love me..," he said slowly.

As he said those words, my heart skipped a beat, and immediately picked up its pace to make up for it. I took a shaky breath, only nodding as I lost my cool.

"But Dave! You know I'm not a homosexual!" John whined at me, folding his arms as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not either," I argued.

"Yes you are! You like me!" he said, trying to prove his point. He had no point to prove though, as I came with a reply.

"I'm not a homosexual, John. I had a thing with Terezi, and even Jade before, remember?"

John fell into silence.

"Well then what does that make you?" he finally asked, after the moment's silence.

"Err...bisexual, I guess," I answered awkwardly.

John seemed to be mulling this over in his head, as it was another long silence before his voice pierced the air.

"I guess that's alright. But I'm not a homosexual either," he said.

"And...?" I asked, waiting for more. When none came, I laid out a more specific question. "How is that alright?"

"Well, Dave, don't think I've been oblivious to all of your flirting. I've picked up every bit of it, actually. I just...wasn't sure how to..."

"How to what?" I asked, practically on my toes for more details. God, I was being so uncool about this.

"Dave, I'm...I'm totally not a homosexual, but I'm not completely straight. I'm not sure I've ever _really_ understood what bisexual meant. I mean, I did, but there was no real life example for me. Except for you, of course, but I guess I was a bit oblivious. I mean, I recognized your flirting, but I refused to accept it. Maybe it's because I never accepted myself...," John rambled. I raised a brow at him, so he let out a deep breath and began to clarify.

"Dave, I think I'm bisexual too," he let out with a huff. "All the times I said I wasn't a homosexual, I really wasn't lying. But I wasn't telling the whole truth."

My heart was racing, and I'm pretty sure you could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed John's simplified explanation. My voice was weak when I spoke.

"So...do you love me too, John?" I asked, my voice so quiet, it was barely above the sound of a breath. John answered me by closing the space in between us, wrapping his arms around my neck. My arms were quick to find a spot on his waist, where they seemed to fit so perfectly.

John looked at me over his glasses, and I finally saw something in his eyes that I've been looking for for as long as I could remember. I saw true expression, endearment, love, I suppose. I saw love, and it was finally a love for me.

Before I knew it, one of John's hands had inched towards my face and gingerly pulled my shades off. My red eyes met his blue ones, and just a second later, his were sliding shut and our lips were brushing against each other's. I returned his kiss eagerly, finally getting what I had been working for all these years. We only pulled away when we needed to breathe, and as soon as we had caught our breath, John spoke up.

"You know, maybe we can't be BFFs, but I think we can make this new thing work," he said.

I nodded in agreement, and I let my lips brush against his again, sealing the deal.

I pulled away, and then replied, "Yeah. Let's make this work, Egderp."

John gave me his trademark grin and a light punch at the little nickname, but he still slid his hand to mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Thanks, Dave...," John started suddenly. "I mean, I know this will sound really cheesy, but you helped me finally learn what I was...and to accept it."

I laughed. "Yeah, that is really cheesy, John. But you know what? It's cool. And ironic. Especially coming from you," I said, realizing that what I said wasn't cool or ironic, just cheesy, but that was okay. Because as long as I had John and he had me, everything would be okay. We could _definitely_ make this work.

* * *

**So, sorry for the OOC Dave...I'm still trying to write him, but it's hard. It's hard, and nobody understands...**


End file.
